gamingcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mido
'Mido '''is a Kokiri that appears in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, residing in Kokiri Forest. He's rather rude, as he doesn't accept Link in Kokiri Forest because he's different, and also has a crush on Saria, who doesn't return his feelings. History Mido is one of the first people Link talks to in Ocarina of Time, when he doesn't allow Link to go to the Deku Tree and brings up how he'll never accept Link as one of the Kokiri, also naming himself "The Great Mido ". He eventually has to move aside for Link. When the Deku Tree dies, Mido spreads the rumor that Link killed the Deku Tree, which ruined Kokiri Forest, since Link was the last one to see the Deku Tree alive (besides Navi) Seven years later, Link learns Saria is trapped in the Forest Temple and goes to the Lost Woods to help her, but Mido is blocking his way. Mido doesn't recognize Link but he says he reminds him of someone. When Link plays Saria's Song, Mido lets him pass, mentioning that only Saria's closest friends knew the song, presumably meaning that Mido is a close friend of Saria because he knows the song. Link's older figure is still an unknown character to Mido when Link tells him that Saria became a sage and he wouldn't be able to see her again. Mido is upset about this, saying Saria really liked Link and that if he ever saw him, he should tell him that, not knowing that Link is actually right in front of him. He also tells Link that if he ever saw the boy he knew seven years ago, he would tell him that he was sorry for always being so mean to him and that if Link ever saw him, he should also tell him that. This is a suprise since Mido always showed great dislike for Link. Personality Mido is quick to get what he wants, as he makes other Kokiri do things for him. At the beginning of the game, Mido makes a Kokiri boy pick up the rocks in front of his house and makes another Kokiri boy cut the grass in front of Saria's house, trying to impress Saria. Relationships Link Mido never accepted Link as one of the Kokiri and is jealous of Link's close friendship with Saria. Mido purposely tries to exclude Link whenever he has the chance. Mido tells a grown Link, not knowing his true identity, that he wanted to apologize for always being so mean to Link after he learns he will never be able to see Saria again. Saria Mido has a crush on Saria and often tries to impress her, even gaurding the Sacred Forest Meadow, a place where Saria likes to stay. Saria disapproves of the way Mido acts toward Link, though. When Saria becomes a sage, Mido is deeply saddened and learns to accept that she really liked Link. Category:All Characters Category:Legend of Zelda series